


Saving the Saviour

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Saving the Saviour

Severus had seen a number of vile things in his life but nothing prepared him for Petunia and her family. 

She was still thin and horse-faced, while her husband was simply disgusting. 

More than how they looked, though, was the way she pampered her pig of a son, spoiling him with toys and sweets when what he needed was a thorough spanking. 

Her nephew—the child Severus was watching unbeknownst to anyone—was neglected and frequently left to his own devices.

Once, Severus approached the boy and, upon seeing his bright green eyes up close, very nearly stole him away.

~*~

Severus was a very patient man, though.

He waited and he watched, and occasionally he hexed Petunia just for the hell of it. 

Severus also taught Potions and made sure no one lost an eye or finger. 

He saved every Knut and when Dumbledore needed someone to deliver Potter's Hogwarts letter, Severus was prepared. 

The husband never knew what hit him but Petunia did, her face frozen in horror upon seeing him.

"Fetch your things, Harry," Severus said. "Magic awaits."

The boy returned small satchel in hand. " _Magic_?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, magic." And then they Disapparated with a soft "pop".


End file.
